Aloha Love
by lilagyptian
Summary: The group goes to Hawaii for the summer where Bakura falls inlove with a beach girl. But is there more to here than they relly see?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Yu-gi-oh characters or anything to do with them. I do however own CJ (not in this chapter) She's my creation. Mwaa AAA AAA AAA!  
  
Aloha Love  
  
Bakura laid back against the tree trunk with a heavy sigh. "Another bloody fabulous day." he muttered under his breath. He sighed again and stared on at the setting sun to his left. Life seemed so trivial to him, there was nothing special in his life. He wasn't miserable, but he wasn't happy either. He was.nothing. That was the best word he had for it: Nothing.  
  
A cool breeze began to blow over so he decided it was probably best to go inside. There was nothing out here for him anyway. As Bakura walked into his home he was completely unaware of the eyes that had been on him the entire time. Yugi looked on with deep concern for his friend. "Poor Guy." Yugi whispered to himself. He couldn't help but feel some how responsible for his pain. Soon, Yugi felt the cold breeze blowing through and decided it would be best for him to get home before his grandpa started to worry.  
  
Next Day At School  
  
"Guys, I'm really worried about Bakura." Yugi said to his friends as they surrounded one of the small cafeteria tables in the crowded lunch hall.  
  
"What do ya mean Yug?" Joey said as he scarfed down a large spoonful of the cafeteria special. "Bakura seems as happy as ever."  
  
Suddenly Joey felt a painful smack to the back of his head. "That's what he means Joey." Tea said very irritated with how thick headed Joey could be sometimes. "Bakura is always like this. Always, distant."  
  
"Exactly." Yugi replied. "I wish I knew how we could make him feel better."  
  
"I know!" Tristan finally piped up. He leaned back with a pleased look on his face. "I was going to save the announcement for the end of the day but I guess now is a good time. School ends next week and my Uncle is offering me a whole bunch of tickets to his Hawaiian Paridise for two months."  
  
"Whaa!!!" Joey's mouth dropped along with everyone else's. "Ya right. How'd you score such a sweet deal."  
  
Tristan's smile got even wider. "Well, my uncle owns these condo's on the beach that have been passed down through out the family. He said if I got at least a B- average that he'd get me as many tickets as I wanted for me and my friends."  
  
"Hey! How'd you get a B- average. I thought you were dumber that I was." Joey commented. Joey then felt the second hit to the back of his head.  
  
Tea glared at Joey for a moment, then turned to Tirstan with a smile. "That sounds great Tristan. I'm sure everyone would have a great time in Hawaii."  
  
"Ya. I have Chemistry with Bakura next period. I can ask him then." Yugi chimed in.  
  
"This calls for a celebration. A toast with the cafeteria brownies." Joey said, holding up one of the crusty brown squares. "Cheers!" He shouted before scrafing the whole thing down. No one at the table had even had time to pick their own up.  
  
Tristan stared down at his tray as if in deep thought then quickly shot his head back up. "Hey! You ate my brownie!"  
  
"Did not." Joey said with insult lining is voice. It was difficult to take seriously as the pieces of brownie came spouting out of his mouth as he spoke.  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Would both of you shut up!?" Tea the quickly smacked them both on the forehead. The two of them quickly shut up to avoid a second hit. Tea may seem very frail at times but the girl had freakishly strong arms.  
  
Yugi sat back and laughed at his friends. What would I do without these guys.  
  
End of Chemistry Class  
  
"Hey Bakura! Wait up!" Yugi panted as he ran after Bakura. Why was I given such short legs?  
  
Bakura turned around in mid-step. "Oh hello Yugi. What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to ask you what you were doing with you summer vacation." Yugi replied giving him his classic Yugi smile.  
  
"Oh" Bakura stalled for a moment. Same thing a nobody like me always does. Nothing. "Not to much."  
  
"Really?" Yugi's eyes brightened a little bit more. Bakura couldn't see how that was possible. Yugi's eyes were always lit up. How come I can't be that happy? "I was just wondering if you'd like to come to Hawaii with the rest of us for a couple of months.  
  
"Really. You'd like me to come with you?" Why would they want a nobody like me tagging along?  
  
"Of course Bakura. You're our friend. We wouldn't go without you." Yugi replied as the two began to continue walking.  
  
The the voice in his head started to speak again. You fool! He's just taking pity on you. Because you're a nobody. A nobody he feels sorry for.  
  
"Thanks for the offer Yugi but I don't want to be a bother."  
  
"Oh, please Bakura. It would mean so much to us if you came. It'll be fun. I bet there'll be even a whole bunch of girls there who'd love to meet you." Yugi nudged at Bakura's side.  
  
Bakura put his hand behind his head. He tried to be as modest as he could. "Well. I'm sure there's far better guys on the island. No beach girl would give me a second glance."  
  
"Nonsense, you are coming okay? Tristan is getting the tickets. Just get your bags packed and get enough money okay." Yugi stopped and looked Bakura straight in the eyes.  
  
See, he's desperate to make you feel better. Pity. That's all it is. Pity. The voice rang in his ears. Oh shut up spirit! He replied. He didn't mind the voice. Yugi and his friends had helped him learn how to control it that was a relief to him. All he had to do is get used to the nagging. "All right Yugi. I'll be ready to go."  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
Well? What did you think. Haven't really got into it yet but replies who'd be nice. ( 


	2. Perfect Paradise

Note: I decided to make Yami and Yugi two separate people in this story just to make things more interesting.  
  
Aloha Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The group flooded in through the airport entrance with enough bags to sink a ship. In addition to Joey, Tea, Yugi and Bakura, Tristan also invited Mia and Yami to come along. He hadn't been all that thrilled about inviting Mia but he figured it would reduce the chances of Joey scaring the beautiful beach girl away from him. He giggled softly at the thought of it. All those beautiful beach girls waiting for me. "Don't worry girls. Tristan is on his way!" He shouted. When he realized what he had done, he attempted to pretend to be busy reading the backside of his plane ticket.  
  
Mia busied herself with all of her luggage. "I hope I didn't forget anything." She spoke mostly towards herself.  
  
"Mia, the only thing you could have forgotten to back was your house itself so quit your whining." Joey said and quickly regretted.  
  
"Joey Wheeler, are you saying my things are unimportant? You know what would happen if I forgot one of my premium suntan lotions?" She shouted at Joey as she waved her hand furiously.  
  
"The world would end?" Tristan responded in a not so enthused voice.  
  
"It very well might." She responded as if what Tristan had said had been sincere. "I would have to use cheap sun tan lotion, that's right, cheap! I might break out or burn and then my complexion would be ruined. Then what would I do? I have so many adoring fans admire my great looks and fabulous sense of style. How do you think they'd respond?"  
  
Joey was almost ready to retaliate when Tristan broke up the fight.  
  
"Would you two stop it! We need to find our plane already!" Tristan shouted. This caused Mia to stop yelling but she continued to shoot dagger in his direction with her eyes.  
  
The whole group began to migrate in the direction they thought the plane was. Yami walked along side Bakura. "Are you feeling better today?" Yami turned to his white haired friend.  
  
"Yes actually. I've really been looking forward to this trip." Bakura smiled slightly as he spoke.  
  
"Good. I don't like seeing you so down all the time. This vacation is going to be a good break for everyone." Yami said and Bakura nodded in agreement. "Yes, I can't wait to get to the beach. I've heard they have great waves there." Bakura told Yami who laughed at this comment.  
  
"Oh come now Bakura. You and I have become good friends over the last while. You can't tell me your main desires on the beaches are the waves." He began to laugh again.  
  
"I haven't got the slightest idea what you're talking about." Bakura tried to be sincere but he knew Yami could see right thorough him.  
  
"I believe you are more interested in the natives of the island. Specifically the female ones." Yami winked at Bakura and gave him a sly grin.  
  
"And what if it is." He responded. "I know for a fact you've been looking forward to the same thing."  
  
"Have not."  
  
"Oh, please. You started to drool when Yugi pulled out that beach babes 2003 calendar off the rack at the mall remember?"  
  
Yami didn't respond and only blushed as he remembered being caught drooling by Bakura. Bakura began to laugh and gave Yami a pat on the back. This is great! Bakura thought to himself. I've never felt this connected. I almost feel alive today. The voice in the back of his mind began to grow in volume. They're only talking to you so you won't think it's pity. It's all just a cover up.  
  
Shut up Spirit!  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Finally Arrived  
  
"Yippe!" Joey shouted as he ran off the plane. "Pretty girls here I come." Joey was so excited he barely watched his footing and caught the edge of the staircase on the plane. The group watched from the door as Joey did a giant leap down the stair, which reminded them of a frog having a stroke. Joey landed flat on his face at the bottom of the landing. He sat up and shook himself off. He then look upward at the beautiful beach goddess in a grass skirt hovering over him with concerned eyes.  
  
"Aloha." She said. "And welcome to Hawaii." She placed a lea over his head.  
  
He quickly stood up. "Hello there, I'm Joey Wheeler but you can call me Joey. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is O'kriana." The girl replied.  
  
"Are you a native to the island?" He asked quickly as if he were terrified if he broke the conversation she would run away screaming.  
  
"Easy tiger." Tristan said from behind him. "All she needs is an introduction, not an interrogation."  
  
Joey cursed for a moment. "I was interrogating her you ass hole!"  
  
"Joey, stop being such a moron!" Mia yelled at him from behind Tristan. Miraculously this shut Joey up for a while.  
  
O'kriana giggled at the feud. "You are the most interesting group of people I've welcomed all week." She laughed sweetly. "Aloha to you all." She then put a lea over each of their heads as the reached the bottom of the landing. "Your tour guide will be Milana. I sure hope she can handle you people." She winked at Yugi. "She will give you a basic tour and show you where you are staying. She is waiting over in the 'tugger' over there." She pointed to the extremely tan girl sitting in what looked like a golf cart with some carts attached to the back.  
  
As they got closer they found that she had deep brown eyes and jet-black hair. She gave them a wave as they reached the 'tugger'.  
  
"Aloha." She spoke with a smooth creamy voice that made all the guys a little weak. "Throw your bags in the back cart and hop in. I'll take you to where you're staying first to unpack. Then I'll give you a tour and take you to the best beach on the whole island."  
  
"Sounds great!" Tea said.  
  
"Will you be staying with us on the beach?" Tristan said in a very suave voice. The girl responded with a laugh and pointed to the back cart telling him to load up.  
  
"Boys." Mia said to Tea.  
  
"My point exactly." Tea replied.  
  
The Condos  
  
"This place is brilliant!" Bakura said in utter shock to what he was looking at.  
  
The building was huge. The exterior and interior were mostly shades of white. Large window surrounded the entire place making it fell even bigger. There was a large staircase in the main hallway that climbed up to the next floor where there were enough bedrooms for all of them to have two each. All of them were elegantly furnished with modern style furniture. There were six bathrooms, all of them huge along with 2 dens, a dining room and a big kitchen. "I knew you said this place was nice but not this nice." gasped Mia.  
  
"This place makes Kiaba's house look like a shack." Joey added.  
  
"I can't believe this place is ours for two whole months!" Bakura exclaimed.  
  
Mia shrilled. "Tristan is your uncle loaded or something!"  
  
"He wealthy all right. The property itself is passed down thorough the family. I can't believe what he's done with the place."  
  
"This is perfect!" Mia looked like a kid locked up in a candy store. Or in her case, the makeup-department in the mall.  
  
"Let's hurry and get unpacked so we can go to the beach." Tea shouted as she bolted up the staircase to pick out a room.  
  
"Hey! I get fist picks of which room I want!" Mia chased behind Tea, but was much slower with all her extra luggage weighing her down. "Would somebody help me with these bags already."  
  
"This is gonna be a long summer." Muttered Tristan.  
  
"I heard that." Mia yelled from the top of the stair.  
  
The Beach  
  
"Welcome to the west shore beach. It's nick named the Mardi Gras dunes because this is where most of the parties are." Milana said as everyone piled out onto the sand.  
  
"It's beautiful." Tristan said as he stared on in awe.  
  
"Gee Tristan, I didn't know you respected nature so much." Tea gave him a surprised look.  
  
"He's not looking at the beach." Mia pointed out.  
  
Tristan's eye's were darting in every direction and getting wider by the second. "Look at them all. They're all so beautiful." He continued to stare.  
  
"Why don't you go introduce yourself to them then Tristan. The people on the island are very friendly and I'm sure the girls would just love to meet you." Milana gave him a gentle push from behind. There was no need though because he was off like a shot quickly followed by Joey.  
  
"Joey Wheeler, there nerve!" Mia said as if insulted that Joey's attention had strayed from her for a mere moment.  
  
"I thought you didn't like Joey that way." Tea grinned.  
  
Mia responded with a snooty sigh and she tossed her hair. "Of course I don't. I just pity the boy. He's gonna make a fool of himself."  
  
Just like they'll make a fool out of you! Shut up Spirit!  
  
"Yami, you're drooling again." Whispered Bakura softly so only Yami would here it. Yami quickly closed his mouth to hide any evidence.  
  
Milana turned to Yugi and Yami. "Oh yes, Yugi and Yami I almost forgot. I was going to tell you that there is a dueling tournament starting up tomorrow. I'm sure that you could still register if you're interested. The winner gets anything he wished like free dinner parties or a car. I'm sure the locals would love to have such talented duelists in their tournament."  
  
"Yeah right. I bet you guys are sick of dueling for now right?" Tea said to the boys. But when she turned around she could see that they were both over at a little booth at the top of the beach filling out papers. "I guess not."  
  
The group began to walk down to the water and set up a spot for all of their belongings. Bakura looked around at the sights that filled the busy beach. Volley ball games, dogs playing Frisbee, but the one thing that caught his eye was the large crowd forming at the edge of the water. They all appeared to be staring at something out in the water. Curiosity got the best of him so he decided to check it out.  
  
"She's just as good as she is on t.v." One little boy said.  
  
"And just as cute." Said one of the older buys in the crowd.  
  
"Wow I wish I could surf like that."  
  
Bakura stared out past the crowd and notice a surfer girl out on the waves. She's beautiful. He thought to himself. The surfer girl looked to be about his age. She had medium length hair that was tightly tied back out of her face, revealing her intense aqua colored eyes. Her skin was a dark golden tan and her build made it very evident that she had been surfing for a long time. She's really good. He felt his face getting warm and assumed it was just the intensity of the sun.  
  
The girl road up to the shore and picked up her board before walking out of the water. The crowd surrounded her begging for autographs and photos. They continued to call her CJ as far as he could make out of the noise. He then realized that in his staring she was now staring straight back at him. He turned away quickly to hide his embarrassment. He looked up again to see if she was still staring back. She was. Only her face had a soft smile on it. She gave him a wink and walked on with a couple of the crowd members. He stood still. I think that's the first time I've ever had a girl wink at me. Wow, how sad am I?  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. The Paradise Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters or anything related to Yu-gi-oh. (*sigh*)  
  
Aloha Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bakura gave a soft smile in his sleep. He was dreaming of the gorgeous girl he'd seen on the beach. The two of them were running around on the beach kicking and throwing sand at each other. Her eyes shown and her laughter filled his ears causing him to feel things he'd never felt before. She suddenly fell to the ground and he quickly followed after her. He was now hovering over her staring into her intense aqua eyes. He felt her hands run through his hair and a deep shiver went through the core of his body. She was so beautiful.He gently brushed her lips with his fingers that were soft and velvety to the touch. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to kiss her. He leaned in and suddenly felt his body lifted back up into reality.  
  
Reality wasn't so lovely. The sun blazed through his eyelids causing him pain. He finally forced his eyes open in hopes that he would see the lovely CJ again.  
  
"Wakey Wakey!" Joey shouted as he leaned over top of Bakura.  
  
"Ahhh!" Bakura screamed which caused Joey to topple backwards off the bed and land with a heavy thud.  
  
"Humph. I guess you're not much of a morning person." Joey grumbled as the straightened out his clothes.  
  
"Sorry, you scared me." Bakura said as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
Downstairs Yugi and Yami were busy helping each other arrange their decks. "I don't care if this is vacation or not. A duel is always a fun way to meet people." Yugi said as he admired his prized dark magician.  
  
"I agree Yugi. It's also nice to know that this one can't end with the world being destroyed by crazed lunatics from my past." Yugi laughed at Yami's joke.  
  
"Where's the tournament being held?" Tea asked looking up from her bowl of cereal.  
  
"On the main boardwalk." Yugi replied.  
  
"Great." Tea cheered. "All of us can go and cheer you on and take a look at the sights."  
  
"Are you sure Tea?" Yami asked. "You're not tired of cheering us on in duels yet?"  
  
"Of course not! I could never get tired of it. What would you do without the lead cheerleader?" She smiled at them both. They were grateful she was so supportive of them.  
  
"Did I here boardwalk?" Mia popped her head around the corner like a jack in the box. "Meaning shopping?"  
  
They all nodded. Mia let out a loud squeal. "Yay! Then there's no time to waste. Let's go go go!" She then ran around the house like a drill sergeant, rounding up the troops and quickly shipping them out the door. To their surprise Milana was waiting outside in the "tugger" playing with a deck of cards.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tristan questioned Milana.  
  
"Yami called. Said he needed a ride to the boardwalk for the tournament. Hop in everyone!"  
  
Everyone climbed into the trains of the "tugger" and soon it was bustling down the road towards the larger part of town. Bakura hopped up next to Milana.  
  
"Umm. This may seem odd but I noticed this particular girl on the beach the other day. I think her name was CJ. She seemed to be a popular surfer."  
  
Milana cut him off there. "CJ? I know her. I'm a good friend of hers. She's a great surfer. She's the Australian Champion. She's undefeated in any tournament. She's gonna be worth millions, I just know it. I'd bet at least $100 that she'll be world champ by next year." Her face suddenly developed a sly grin. "Do you like her."  
  
Bakura began to blush immensely. "Well.I uh, er, um." He had so much he wanted to say yet his body could only produce single syllables. This made Milana laugh.  
  
"I was at a party with her the other day. She did mention a cute boy that caught her eye on the beach. Said he wouldn't take his eyes off her. That wasn't you was it?" She looked over her purple tinted sunglasses.  
  
"No. No of course not. It's impolite to stare!" He demanded yet his face continued to change to even deeper shades of red.  
  
"Right." She giggled softly then returned her focus back onto the road.  
  
Soon they pulled up the boardwalk. Yugi took off down the walkway to where the main event was.  
  
"Yugi wait up!" Yami yelled as he ran after his little friend.  
  
"Shopping!" Mia shouted. She latched onto Joey's arm. "Come on. You have to help me pick out bikinis!" She tugged on his arm with great force.  
  
Joey grimaced at the thought but then rethought the situation. Wait. Why am I upset? Mai gonna dance around in a bunch of bikinis for me. I could be a lot worse. He then gave no resistance to the excited shoppers pulling.  
  
Tristan and Tea gave each other knowing looks. Bakura assumed they had some unspoken bond or understanding. He wished he had something like that. Tea and Tristan walked down the boardwalk after Yugi and Yami. "Bakura are you coming?" Tea turned back to him.  
  
"I'll catch up in a couple of minutes." He reassured them with a wave and they continued on their way.  
  
Milana leaned over the cart to get her face closer to his. "You know. She does own a shop just down the boardwalk. It's called "Out Back Boards". I'm sure she loved to see her mystery gawker." She winked.  
  
"It wasn't me!" He demanded but she'd already driven off out of hearing distance.  
  
Did she really like me? What if it was someone else and I just end up making a fool of myself? He contemplated to himself. Suddenly he felt his other presence stir. She'll think you're just as pathetic as the others do. If she doesn't, she'll just take advantage of you. The spirits voice filled his ears. He hated how it always tried to make him feel useless. He felt the urge to take a stand to this stupid spirit. "Listen. I'm sick of you making me feel like a piece of shit. I'm going to go talk to her and you can just shut the hell up!" He demanded. Everyone in close proximity looked at him as if he were crazy. He blushed profusely. "Uh. Hands free cell phone." He explained. They seemed to buy it or just didn't care. He began to walk down the boardwalk. He examined the signs at each store till he came across the one he was looking for.  
  
He was so nervous as he walked into the little shop. All of the walls of the little tent were lined with surfboards from beginners to expert level.  
  
"G'day Mate!"  
  
It shocked Bakura so badly he jumped knocking a stack of boards over. He began scrambling to pick up all of the boards off the floor. "I'm so sorry." he apologized.  
  
"Don't worry. I shouldn't have surprised up on you like that. I'm just glad you came by to see me." The Australian accented voice replied.  
  
He looked up and nearly fell apart at the sight of her. CJ. Lovely and terrific CJ. He wanted to say something but his body was paralyzed at the sight of her.  
  
She smiled at him and offered him her hand to help him up. "Where are you from?" She asked him.  
  
Fortunately his body allowed him to respond to this question. "I'm originally from Britain." He spoke softly. "I just recently moved to Japan and I'm on vacation with my friends. How about you?"  
  
"I'm from Australia." She said with pride in her voice. "I travel all over with some of my family competing in boarding competitions."  
  
"You're very good." He told her. Wow it's warm in here.  
  
"Thank you. I've been surfing since I was about 8 years old. My dad told me I was a natural and I've been doing it as a living ever since."  
  
"Sounds like a great life." Bakura smiled.  
  
Her face twitched at the comment a little but went back to normal. "I really enjoy it."  
  
The two stood staring at one another as if not sure what to say next.  
  
"Say. Most of the big rush has already been through. I was thinking of going for some lunch. Wanna come with me?" Her eyes sparkled as she talked.  
  
"I'd love too." He said releasing a breath he'd been holding for nearly the whole conversation.  
  
"Great. Just let me grab my bag!" She bounded behind the counter, quickly locking the register before she left. As they walked out of the tent she turned to the boy in the tent beside hers. "Tito, watch my tent will ya?" She asked the tan boy who leaned back against a table he'd been arranging.  
  
"Sure thing Sea Bird!" The boy yelled after them.  
  
"Sea Bird?" Bakura looked at her with a puzzled look.  
  
"A nick name the locals gave me." She said. "There are some really nice people on the island. They're all so friendly."  
  
The two walked over to a restaurant on the water called "Ocean's Paradise". The two had lunch and Bakura couldn't believe how much this girl could eat. She's eating more than even I can! By the end of the food the two were talking like they'd been friends for years. Both hadn't had this sort of connection with a person before in their entire lives. She's fantastic! He sighed and a goofy smiled spread across his face.  
  
"Bakura?" "Hmmm?"  
  
"There's a Luau tonight on the singing sands beach. Would you like to go with me?" She stared down at her plate as she spoke.  
  
"Yes." He almost said too eagerly. "I'd love to go with you."  
  
She looked up at him with bright eyes. "Really. That's great. Here," She grabbed a napkin and a pen out of her bag and began to write furiously on the napkin. "Here's my address and number. Should I meet you there or will you pick me up?" She sat still poised with the pen in her hand.  
  
"I'll be around at 6. How's that?" He answered.  
  
"Great I-" Just then she was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. "Just a sec." She reached into her bag and flipped the phone on. "Hello. Oh hello Billy. Yes.Yes.what no I haven't. Well I don't see why.It's not.no I.but.I won't I." Her face darkened and she seemed to surrender. "Yes I understand. Okay see ya soon." She hung up with phone and her shoulders lowered. She seemed so bothered by the phone call.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bakura looked at CJ with deep concern.  
  
She looked up and put on a forced smile. "It's nothing really. Just my brother Billy. He's." Why am I telling him this. He doesn't need to be bothered.  
  
Bakura sat patiently waiting for her to finish the thought. "It's nothing. I just have to go. Sorry to take off on you like this. I had a lovely lunch. I'll see you tonight." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, gave him another wink and walked out.  
  
He sat back. His breath had been sucked from his body. This is bloody fantastic!  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. LuauHula Joey

Disclaimer: I don not and will probably never (as hard as I may try) own anything to do with Yu-gi-oh or the show.  
  
Aloha Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Bakura felt like he was walking on air. He was completely oblivious to anything or anyone on the boardwalk as he strolled around. He had a date. Sure he'd had dates before but none with a girl this interesting. He felt like he could tell her anything. He wanted to tell her everything. He was quickly pulled from his dreamy paradise by a voice that could cut through a block of lead.  
  
"Bakura! Will you listen to me!"  
  
"Sorry Mia." He suddenly became aware of her intense glare set on him.  
  
"You look like you just got back from the happiest place on earth." She mocked.  
  
"I did." He sighed but Mia was so wrapped up in her own things it didn't register.  
  
"This place is so amazing. I've never had such a shopping spree!" She squealed and hopped up and down several times.  
  
Bakura examined her for a moment. "You only have one bag." He commented. "That must be a record for you."  
  
Mia snorted at the remark. "Please." She turned behind her. "Joey! Are you done lolly-gagging already?"  
  
Suddenly from around the corner appeared a giant pile of bag with a pair of legs. Bakura walked over to it and cleared out a spot in the middle of it then said. "I guess she really does have you whipped."  
  
"Watch it or I'll turn you into a human coat rack." Joey snarled from between the bags. Joey began to waltz over to Milana sitting in the 'tugger'. She eyed up the stack of boxes and bags Joey was carrying and gave a low whistle. "I'm going to need another cart. Be right back Joey." She took off down the street. Joey couldn't take it anymore and dropped all the bags.  
  
"Joey! All of my things! Be careful." She screamed at him.  
  
"If I'm not careful I'm gonna have a gigantic hernia." He shot back as he rubbed his sore back.  
  
"Do you have no consideration for other peoples things?" She demanded.  
  
"Do you have no consideration for other people?" He yelled back.  
  
The two continued to argue but it was just background noise in the back of Bakura's head. He could care less. He did notice Tea, Tristan, Yugi and Yami all walking over. "Hey guys." He waved cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Bakura. Glad to see you're in a better mood." Tea replied.  
  
"Oh yes, you're not going to believe what happened to me I was." He suddenly strayed off noticing the very depressing looks on all four of their faces. "What's wrong. You two aren't out of the tournament are you?"  
  
"No. Not at all." Yami answered. "We just.Ran into old company."  
  
Bakura didn't understand. Then a large voice filled the air.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha. It is good to see good friends once again." The deep voice boomed.  
  
Joey stopped in mid argument. "Oh no. Not freaky fish guy." He moaned.  
  
"I'm not a freaky fish guy!" Mako Tsunami said as he strolled between the middle of them. "What were the odds that I would run into you fine folks again."  
  
"Obviously not slim enough." Tristan muttered under his breath. Mako was a great guy. He wasn't evil or anything they just found him really annoying.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha. I'm so pleased that I get a second chance to duel against young Yugi here." He turned to Yugi who returned him a weak smile.  
  
"It's good to see you too Mako." He said.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha. Please all of you. I'm sure you are glad to see me again, as I am to see you. I invite you to the luau as my guests. I will make sure you get all the food you desire." This comment was more directed to Tristan and Joey.  
  
"All right!" Joey brightened up. "That's what I'm talkin' about!"  
  
By this time, Milana had returned with a second cart and Joey loaded all of the bags into the back. Everyone piled in and they headed back to the house to get ready for the luau. Yami leaned over to Bakura's ear. "You better tell me what happened with you and that girl from the beach." He whispered.  
  
Bakura wasn't even surprised he knew. Yami always knew. It could be irritating at times. He whispered back. "I'll tell you when we get back to the house."  
  
CJ walked in the door of a little home secluded on one of the smaller beaches on the main island. As she walked in a thick wall of smoke hit her. She hated the fact that her brother smoked but there was no way to convince him to stop.  
  
"Hey Billy." She said as she passed her brother who was leaned back in his chair.  
  
He was playing cards with his friends with a cigarette propped in his mouth. She thought it would look strange to see him without one.  
  
"Hey kiddo." He replied. "How was your day?"  
  
"Good." Was all she said.  
  
"How's that kid I saw you with?" He asked without even looking up.  
  
She stopped in her tracks and spun around. "You were watching me?" She began to feel her blood boil.  
  
"I have to keep my eyes on you. You're my meal ticket. Can't have you running away or running off with some boy."" He set down his card and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to run away." She replied. "You've made that pretty much impossible anyway."  
  
Billy snapped his fingers and the two other men sitting at the table, hopped up. The larger of the two grabbed CJ and pulled her against his chest while wrapping his arm around her neck.  
  
Billy stood up and got his face close to hers. "Don't talk back to me you little bitch. I was sent along to take care of you."  
  
She laughed. "You mean you CAME along to TAKE ADVANTAGE of me." She shot back. The arm around her neck got tighter and started to cut off her air.  
  
"Don't talk back! You know what your purpose is. Say it!" He shouted into her face.  
  
She replied in a lifeless manner. "To surf."  
  
"Good girl. And that's it. Not run off, not talk back and not run off with some snot nosed 17 year old boy!" He snapped.  
  
"His name is Bakura!" She shouted out of anger.  
  
Billy's face changed from recognition. "Bakura? Ryou Bakura? The boy with the millenium ring?" He seemed to calm down a little bit.  
  
She soon realized her mistake. "No."  
  
"Oh yes I think it is. Which means his little buddy Yugi with the millenium puzzle is around too." He took a deep inhale of his cigarette and blew smoke in her face. The wheels in his head were spinning. She'd seen this before. "Those things are worth a pretty penny if I remember correctly. I guess this boy could be useful after all."  
  
"I won't let you hurt him." She hissed. Her feet were no longer touching the floor.  
  
"You'll do as I say!" His face began to grow with anger again. He tried to calm himself a little. "You'll do as a say and nothing else or I'll cut you out of the picture permanently." He blew another puff of smoke into her face causing her to cough.  
  
"Then who'll be your meal ticket?" She asked.  
  
"Once I have those millenium items I won't have to worry about a meal ticket." He answered.  
  
"So either way I'm dead." She stated.  
  
"Not if you behave." He grinned. "You're still family. I'd take care of you."  
  
"Gee. Thanks." She felt more hate for him right then than she ever had in all of her life. She had to hide it though. She was still very scared of him. She'd seen what he could do to a person and she didn't want to be next. But she really liked Bakura. She couldn't hurt him. She'd have to worn him tonight at the luau. As much as she knew it would probably scare him away. She had to tell him to keep him safe.  
At The Beach  
  
The whole beach was lit up with bright lights and loud music filled the air. Up on the stage a group of hula girls moved to the music while onlookers stared.  
  
"Sorry to break off from you guys but I gotta go talk to the chicks." Joey straightened his hair. "I've been working on the perfect pickup line and it's just guaranteed to work." He straightened out his T-shirt and walked off. "See ya!"  
  
Bakura could see the hurt in Mia's eyes. Deep down inside this was really bugging her but she was doing her best to hide it. He then turned to the beach babe that was holding onto his arm. She looked up and gave him a big smile, which made his heart melt. She then started tugging on his arm. "Come on already. I'm starving. Let's get something to eat." The happy couple walked off towards the food line up, leaving everyone else behind.  
  
Everyone else stood for a moment in absolute awe at what was all around them.  
  
"Hey!" Tea spoke up. "Let's go take a look at the entertainment up on the stage over there." She pointed to the stage full of dancing girls. Everyone began to walk forward but Triston strayed behind. It isn't fair. He thought to himself. Why does Bakura get the pretty girl? That was supposed to be my thing. He then noticed a large punch bowl sitting on a table about ten feet away from him. He decided he was a little thirsty and got himself a cup, which he greedily drank down. It always happens like this. He drank another cup. Even Joey has Mia. He's too thick headed to realize it but he does. He drank another cup. It's not like I want Mia. I actually can't stand her but I just want.Someone to call my own. He had another two drinks. Some one to call me their own.  
  
Bakura and CJ had got plates full of food and found seats by the front of the stage. The hula dancers had finished and a tall man with jet-black hair stood up on the stage. He had deep set brown eyes and a gorgeous smile. "Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome!" The audience cheered in response. "My name is Kimo and I will be your host tonight. We have a great show for you. Some of our finest performers have came out tonight and we have loads of competitions set up for you to win prizes." Another burst of applause filled the air. "So sit back and relax and enjoy the next part of our show!" He walked off the stage and a group of younger looking boys walked up with two sticks each. They then ignited the ends of each and began to toss them between them and dance in multiple formations.  
  
Bakura leaned over. "Wow they're really good." CJ nodded as she bit into a chunk of pineapple from off of her plate. He asked "What is it like getting to travel all over to beaches and see sights like this all the time?" She gave a half hearted smile as if it hurt to think about it but the lack of light the flames provided made it hard for Bakura to see. "It's great." She answered. "I love travelling all over and getting to surf all of the time." She fell silent. She knew she had to tell him. Soon. "Bakura?" She asked.  
  
"Yes?" He looked into her eyes.  
  
"I." She tried to tell him but she couldn't bring herself to it.  
  
Suddenly she felt his lips on hers. The warmth from them shot through her body like fire. All of the worries she had melted away. She gently stroked his hair with her hand, then wrapped her arms around his neck. Sensations went through him at her touch. He's never thought he could be this forward but she just did something to him. He pulled away but kept his forehead against hers, their noses were nearly touching. He spoke softly "You were saying?"  
  
"I.I need to speak to you about something later. Something important." She said. It was the best she could do for now. He was too perfect.  
  
"Me too." He whispered softly. "Let's just have some fun for now thought okay?"  
  
"K." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the end of his nose before pulling away.  
  
The pyro dancers had finished their act and the audience applauded them off the stage. Kimo returned to the stage. "Wasn't that great everyone?" The audience cheered. Now we have.Hey what's that noise?"  
  
A deep rumbling noise filled the air and soon the ground began to shake.  
  
"What on earth is that?" Bakura stood up and helped CJ standing up. Suddenly people could see dust and shadows flying from the eastern end on the beach. The images soon became more clear. It was Joey and he was running in terror from a pack of angry looking beach girls. He bolted past Bakura and jumped up onto the stage for safety. For some reason this slowed the girls down. They started talking and some started giggling. Joey wanted to know what was so funny but he was still scared stiff of all the angry girls. His pick up line had the opposite effect he's thought it would have.  
  
Kimo walked over to Joey. "Well, it looks like we have a volunteer for our next event." He wrapped an arm over Joey's shoulder. "What's your name kid?"  
  
"Joey Wheeler." He replied.  
  
"Tell me Joe. What did you do to make all these girls so angry?"  
  
"Well I was just being friendly and they took it way out of proportion." He demanded.  
  
This infuriated the girls and they began shouting and yelling names at Joey.  
  
"Calm down ladies. You can have him after. That is if he wimps out of this next event." Kimo gave him a reassuring look. He was giving him an out but he knew there was a catch.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Joe asked.  
  
Kimo reached under the back curtain and pulled out a grass skirt. "We're going to call back our dancing girls and you're going to dance with them. If the audience likes what they see then you win a prize!"  
  
"NO WAY!" He shouted.  
  
Kimo shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. It's your choice. I guess you'll have to get off the stage then."  
  
Joey turned to leave but saw the sea of angry girls at his feet. There was no way out. He turned to the host. "Fine."  
  
"Fantastic!" He thrusted the skirt into Joey's hands. "Put it on and let's get this started!"  
  
Joey put on the dress. Then he felt something else in his hands. Kimo had just passed him a coconut bra. He looked into the audience. He saw the whole gang rolled over on the ground laughing. Thanks a lot guys. He thought to himself. He eventually forced himself to put it on and stood in the center of the stage. The girls from before entered the stage and surrounded him on all sides. He was then pushed up front and center. The music began to play and the girls began to dance. Joey was frozen to his spot. "Start dancing or you'll never win Joe." Kimo warned him from the side of the stage.  
  
Joey gave in and began to move to the rhythm. First his hips, then his feet, then his hand. The audience burst with laughter and applause for the helpless boy up on stage. Even the pack of angry girls was getting into it. He thought to himself. This isn't so bad. He soon was getting really into it. Kimo broke in. "How about it folks? Should we give him the prize?" The audience responded with intense applause. "Alright Joey! You're a winner! Here's your prize 2 free tickets for a romantic boat ride around the islands and dinner." He held out the tickets to Joey.  
  
Joey took the tickets. "All right!"  
  
"Oh and you can keep the skirt." Kimo winked at him. "It looks good on you."  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Sorry to cut it off right in the middle of the party. I promise I'll pick up where I left off for the next chapter.  
  
Reviews Please! 


	5. Broken Trust

Thanks for all the great reviews. I really appreciate them. I probably will need some more Hawaiian names soon so thank you for the offer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the Yu-gi-oh characters or anything to do with Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Aloha Love  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The party was now in full swing and everyone was getting into the fun. Joey happier than ever because the mob of angry girls had forgiven him after he'd humiliated himself up on the stage. Bakura and CJ were now up by the stage dancing in a large crowd of couple. Tea watched from her spot at the table. She was so happy for Bakura. This trip had been a perfect idea. She'd have to thank Tristan for the great idea later. That was when she realized. "Where's Tristan?" She asked everyone sitting at the table.  
  
"I haven't seen him since we got here." Yugi said.  
  
Tea began to get a little worried. But Mako reassured her. "Ha ha ha ha. Do not worry about Tristan. I'm sure that he's just chatting up one of those hula dancers. Ha ha ha ha."  
  
"I guess you could be right." Tea said. "But something just doesn't seem right. We should have seen him."  
  
"Tea's right." Yami said. "Tristan would have at least came over for something to eat by now."  
  
Suddenly, Tristan stumbled over to where they were sitting and wrapped his arm over Tea's shoulder. He spoke slowly and he slurred his words. "Wazzup my friends. Howsthe padry goin."  
  
"Tristan? What wrong with you?" Yugi asked. He looked at his friend with worried eyes.  
  
"Nothin'.Nothin's wrong wit me. I'm feelin' GRRRRRREAT! I'm feeling fiiiiiiine." He leaned in closed to Tea's face.  
  
"Phew. What has he had?" She plugged her nose and tried hard not to gag.  
  
"I haven't had anything." Tristan demanded. "All's I've had is a couple of glasses of iced tea." He stood up right as best he could and stumbled back a couple feet. By this point Joey had came over to see what was wrong.  
  
"Wait. What iced tea?" Mako asked.  
  
Tristan raised his hand and pointed in the direction of the large punch bowl he had finished off.  
  
"Oh no." Mako said. He ran over to the bowl and began to investigate it. Joey held Tristan up by his arm and Yugi ran over to Mako to see what was wrong.  
  
"What's up Mako?" Yugi leaned in to look at the punch bowl.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha." Mako responded with less enthusiasm then normal. "That wasn't just ice tea." Mako said. "That was "Long Island" iced tea. There is a lot of liquor in that stuff and it looks like he drank the whole think."  
  
"You mean he's." Yugi started to say.  
  
"Drunk.Trashed, tanked, smashed. Call it what you want. Either way Tristan needs to be taken home before he really makes a fool of himself."  
  
Yugi walked back over to Tristan who was now signing.  
  
"Babe.I got you babe.I got you babe." He sang in a drunken manner.  
  
Joey patted Tristan on the back. "Yeah, Yeah, don't worry pal. I'm gonna take care of you."  
  
Tristan pulled back and looked at Joey with angry eyes. "Bull shit!" He hissed. "You've been nothing but trouble for me since we got here. I'm mean, you've got Mia and you still had to interfere with the girls around here? What about me!" He lost his balance and fell to the ground.  
  
Joey responded. "I'm sorry Tristan. I didn't know you felt that way. I should have been more considerate of my best buds feelings."  
  
"Ha!" Tristan responded. "That's a load of crap. You just use me. That's it. I'm just around so. so you can. So.." He couldn't finish his sentence. Tristan passed out in the sand. Yami and Joey picked him up and carried him over to a cart in the back of the tugger.  
  
"What do you think that was all about?" CJ asked Bakura.  
  
"I don't know." Bakura answered. "I'm sure we'll find out later."  
  
CJ buried her head back into his shoulder. She felt so safe there. It was a perfect moment. This moment quickly came to a screeching halt when she saw her brother coming straight for them.  
  
"Oh no." She whispered.  
  
Billy and his friends quickly advanced on CJ and Bakura. Before CJ had time to react they were stripped from each other's arms. Bakura was shocked and confused by this.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Bakura demanded.  
  
"Just getting myself a little trophy." Billy answered and reached out for his millenium ring.  
  
"No way in hell!" Screamed Bakura. He pulled his legs in tight and kicked out at Billy. He made a solid contact with his chest causing him to fall over. Bakura looked over at CJ who was being held by the wrists and was helpless to give him a hand. "No!" She shouted.  
  
"Thanks for keeping him distracted sis'." Billy said.  
  
Bakura was taken back. "Sis?" He looked to CJ.  
  
"That's Billy." She told Bakura. "My brother. Bakura I wanted to worn you but I was afraid that."  
  
She looked and saw that he'd already turned his head away. He was deeply hurt by this. "Bakura." She called to him but he didn't answer.  
  
"Aww. Too bad. Looks like the happy ending just came crashing down then doesn't it mates." Billy taunted to his friends. They chuckled as Billy went in a second time for the ring.  
  
"I think that's enough." Yami said as he came in and struck down Billy before he had a chance. Joey came next and kicked out the back of the large man's knee's who had been holding Bakura, Bakura stood up and threw in one quick round house kick which connected with the large man's face before taking off in the other direction. He had to keep the ring safe. He grabbed Yugi by the arm as he passed. "Come on!" He shouted to little Yugi. "They're after our millenium items. We have to get them somewhere safe." The two took off to a shop up on the top of the beach.  
  
"Shouldn't we help?" Yugi asked.  
  
Bakura nodded. "Yes we should. But think of what would happen if one of those creeps got a hold of our items." He added in.  
  
Yugi agreed. He knew Yami would be pulled right back into the puzzle and the thief of the millenium ring could gain control again. They were better to help by staying out of the way. As much as he did hate it.  
  
Down on the beach. Joey and Yami were still fighting it out with Billy and his friends. CJ had been set free when Tea had whacked the man holding her on the head with her bag. The fight eventually was won over by Yami and the others. Billy stumbled off. "You'll pay for this CJ. You should know better than to turn on family." He yelled from behind and his buddies followed.  
  
Everyone turned to CJ. She looked back at them with no answer for what had happened. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I never agreed to help him. I tried to warn but."  
  
Everyone had the same hurt look in his or her eyes Bakura had. CJ couldn't stand it. She walked off without looking back. She had nowhere to go. Not anywhere safe anyway. She decided to see if Milana had a room she could crash in. Her heart was breaking as she walked away.  
  
Everyone was silent and walked up to the tugger, not before finding Yugi and Bakura. They arrived back at the house and everyone was still silent. All except Tristan. "Hey Bakura. How's your girlfriend?" He asked. Joey grabbed Tristan by the arm and dragged him upstairs. "That's enough out of you." Joey said.  
  
Bakura just stood there.  
  
"Are you going to be alright my friend?" Yami asked Bakura.  
  
Bakura nodded. "Yes. I just need to go for a walk." He said.  
  
"Would you like me to go with you?" Yami asked.  
  
"No. I think I need time alone. I'll be alright." He responded and walked out the front door.  
  
Yami felt like he should follow but then felt a gentle hand on his arm.  
  
"It'll be alright." Tea told Yami. "Just give him time."  
  
He nodded and everyone went upstairs. Yami decided to stay up and wait for Bakura to return. He couldn't help worrying.  
  
Bakura walked alone on the beach. The stars glittered above his head and the cool night breeze wrapped around him.  
  
I can't believe she did this to me. No. She wouldn't, she's not like that. Then the voice filled his ears.  
  
I told you this would happen. I warned you she was no good. But would you listen to me. Of course not. You thought you were no great. Thought you were better off without me well guess what. YOU"RE NOTHING WITHOUT ME.  
  
Nothing?  
  
Absolutely nothing. A worthless space of air that no one can use.  
  
I'm nothing.  
  
Are you ready to come back to me?  
  
Yes.  
  
Are you ready to let me take away the pain?  
  
Yes.  
  
Why are you making this so easy?  
  
Because. I'm nothing.  
  
Bakura laid down on the sand and the millenium ring began to glow. Bakura felt a soft tingle go throughout him as he relaxed into the sensation. He allowed it to take over him completely. An even greater darkness fell over him and he felt the weight of the world lift off of him. He knew that thief had taken over. He knew he no longer had control. But he didn't care. Not anymore. Not now that he was nothing.  
  
Bakura opened his eyes and sat up. A smirk fell onto his face and his eyes glinted in the light.  
  
Thief hummed to himself. "I'm Back."  
  
End Of Chapter 5  
  
That's all I have for now. Tell me what you think! ( 


	6. Enemies in My Arms

WARNING: SOME NC17 IN THIS CHAPTER. IT IS SECTIONED OFF.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nor have rights to anything related to Yu-gi-oh.  
  
I decided to call the evil Bakura thief in this story. I just get so tired of explaining who is who.  
  
Aloha Love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The evil spirit stood up and looked around.  
  
"Nice location Bakura. Care to explain to me what we are doing here? You always block me out when ever I tried to see what was going on." He asked himself. There was no response. "Fine." He said. "Don't talk to me. I'll just find someone else to explain what's going on."  
  
Thief walked back up the beach to the house and walked in the door. He turned to the living room and found Yami sitting in a chair reading book. Yami looked up and gave him a smile. "Feeling any better?" Yami asked.  
  
Thief decided to put on an act. "Yes actually. Much better. I think I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight." He waved to Yami and walked upstairs.  
  
Yami felt a chill wash over him. Something wasn't right or was off balance. He didn't really understand and decided to let it go for now. He turned back and began reading his book again.  
  
Thief walked up the stairs and thought about what he planned to do tomorrow. He thought about what he wanted to do about CJ. She doesn't know a thing. Poor boy had his heart creamed by her. Thief decided that soon he would return the favor.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Tristan woke up with a pounding headache. Every part of him hurt. He wanted to sit up but was afraid he might die from the pain.  
  
"Good to see you're finally up." Joey said from the doorway.  
  
"Hey Joey." Tristan mumbled as he tried to sit up.  
  
Joey walked into the room. "Here." He said and handed Tristan a cup of coffee. "This'll help."  
  
"Thanks." He said and greedily drank down the coffee. He looked up at his friend. "Joey. I'm sorry for what I said yesterday man. I was really depressed and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."  
  
"Hey. Forget about it. Whatever. We're still pals right?" Joey said.  
  
"Hey. Best pals." Tristan answered.  
  
"Good to here. I should have been more considerate. Anyway, if you're feeling any better today. I met this pair of cute girls the other night and I've got us a double date. How about it?" Joey seemed really proud of himself.  
  
"Sure." Tristan tried to get up but the pain in his head doubled. "Just as soon as I'm feeling better." Downstairs, Yami and Yugi were getting ready for the second day of the dueling tournament.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"Ya Yami?" Yugi answered.  
  
"Do you remember the feeling you got when we were the same person and we.you know.switched control?" Yami asked.  
  
"Sure Yami. Why are you asking?" Yugi asked as he took a bite out of his apple.  
  
"I felt something yesterday. The same sensation. When Bakura came home. As if he'd switched." Yami was now only half talking to Yugi.  
  
"Are you sure. Bakura wouldn't be foolish enough to switch controls with that crazed lunatic." Yugi said.  
  
Yami replied. "I guess not. I just.maybe it was my imagination but I really doubt it." Yami flipped through his deck for the sixth time that morning.  
  
"Well, we can check it out tonight. For now, we have to get to the tournament before we get disqualified." Yugi said realizing that they had to be to the tournament in five minutes. He hopped out of his chair and ran for the door with Yami close behind.  
  
Just as the door slammed behind them Joey came down stairs for breakfast. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table near the window pointing out to the ocean. He ate away off in his own little world till he noticed something out in the water. He was feeling curious so he cleaned up his dished and went down to the beach. As he got closer he realized it was someone on a surfboard out in the water. It looked like CJ. Joey swam out toward the board to find CJ straddling the board with a distant look in her eyes.  
  
"Is this you're version of stalking a person?" Joey asked.  
  
She looked down at him. "I want to apologize to him but this is as close as I can bring myself to get to him." She said.  
  
Joey sighed and pulled himself up onto the edge of the board. "I don't know why but something tells me you weren't responsible for what happened yesterday."  
  
"Yes I am." She said. "I should have told him. I should have warned him. I knew it was going to happen but I was afraid. I was afraid I was going to lose him and guess what mate? I lost him anyway. Blimey, I might as well just go back to Billy."  
  
"So you're just gonna give up?" Joey asked. "Things get a little tough or scary and you just pack it in? CJ if there's one thing I know it that you can never give up. Not on something you really care about. If you give up then you'll never win."  
  
CJ smiled. "Thanks Joey. You're right. I can't just spend all day out here on my board. I need to go talk to him. Joey you're the greatest." She said.  
  
Joey pulled himself up and stood on her board. "Of course. I'm Joey, relationship expert. Not a problem I can't fix."  
  
"Oh really?" CJ asked. "Fix this!" She pushed him off balance and he hit the water with a big splash.  
  
"Hey!" Joey demanded. "What's the big idea?" She laughed at his and then swam away.  
  
CJ paddled into shore and headed up to the house. She stood at the door for a moment and fixed her hair. She felt so nervous. She tapped on the door and waited. Finally Mia opened the door.  
  
"CJ!" She shouted. "Hi. How are you? Are you here to see Bakura?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. If he's in." CJ Said.  
  
Mai walked off and about five minutes later Thief was at the door. "Hello Love." He said giving her a smile as he leaned up against the door. He gave her a quick look up and down.  
  
"Wait. You're not mad at me?" She asked.  
  
"Of course not." He said. "I thought about it last might and I understand why you were afraid. I love you too much to let you go over something so insignificant."  
  
This drew her attention away from how odd he was acting. "Really? You love me?" She asked. He nodded. "Oh Bakura! I love you too! I'm glad things are okay." She sighed.  
  
Thief pulled her back. "Would you come on a little trip with me?" He asked.  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Sure. Where too?" She asked.  
  
"Just this little cove I found." He grinned at her.  
  
"Let's go then." She cheered as she linked arms with him.  
  
Now I know why you liked this girl so much my friend. She's very cute. There was still no response.  
  
The two of them walked down the lane way towards the private cove.  
  
Tea and Mia were sitting in the living room eating breakfast.  
  
"How are you Mia?" Tea asked.  
  
"Just fine thanks." Mia said.  
  
"You sure. You're usually more talkative." Tea told her.  
  
"I can be quiet too!" She snapped. She stared out the window towards the water. "Tea? Can I tell you something and you can't go telling a bunch of other people."  
  
"Okay." Tea said. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, lately I've had these feelings." She said softly. "For Joey."  
  
Tea tried her best to act surprised. "No way!"  
  
"I know!" Mia buried her head in a pillow on the couch. "I didn't even see it coming."  
  
"Have you told him yet?" Tea asked.  
  
"What? No of course not. I can't tell him. It's Joey!" She said.  
  
"Then what are you going to do?" Tea asked.  
  
"I don't know." She groaned. "I just."  
  
"I really think you should tell him. If you don't it's just going to eat away at you." Tea told her.  
  
"But what if he just laughs at me?" She asked. "I'll be humiliated."  
  
"Well.just think about it for a while. It's your decision. Let's just watch some TV Ok?" Mia nodded as Tea flicked on the TV. When she flicked on the TV the VCR turned on too.  
  
"Opps." Tea said. "Must have set it wrong."  
  
A badly filmed video came on the screen. It was Bakura.  
  
"Hold on Tea. What's this?" Mia said.  
  
Bakura looked directly into the camera. "Good Morning everyone! How are you? I just taped this last night because I was feeling a little crazy. But that's just probably because I've been penned up inside for so long."  
  
"This is kinda weird." Tea said.  
  
Bakura continued. "I'm please to announce that I'm fine now. Free and happy. And to celebrate I'm going to play a little game."  
  
"Hmm. This could be interesting." Mia said.  
  
"Let's start first by getting to know one another better. I know! I'll tell you all what I think about each of you. Let's start with Mia."  
  
Mia stared at the screen and wouldn't take her eyes off of it.  
  
"Mia, I think that you are the most shallow, self-centered person I've ever met. I mean you fit the blonde stereotype in every possible way."  
  
"Hey!" Mia shouted.  
  
"Further more you're as dense as Joey. It's obvious you both have it bad for each other but when it come down to it you're both just too stupid to realize it." He said.  
  
"Bakura has some nerve to say these things. What's his problem?" Mia shouted.  
  
"This isn't like Bakura at all." Tea said. {NC-17 PART STARTS RIGHT HERE (It's Really short)!}  
Bakura continued. "Ah yes. Up next: Tea. What a pathetic little floozy. 'My life is so terrible because I've got too guys into me and I can't pick which one is better.'"  
  
"Jerk!" Tea screamed at the TV.  
  
"I've got an idea Tea. Why don't you give them both a shag and see which one's a better fit." Bakura sneered.  
  
Tea's eyes were welling up with tears.  
  
{END OF NC-17 STUFF} "Well. That was fun, now onto the game. I like to call this game. 'Guess who's gonna die." So now it's time for you to guess who's gonna die. Here I'll give you a hint. She's the only girl on this island that I actually every gave a shit about."  
  
The girls looked at each other in horror. They knew the answer.  
  
"Give up? It's CJ! Oh that was fun. But don't worry. I'll deal with the rest of you later. And don't think I won't still be after little Yugi's puzzle. Cheerio!"  
  
The screen went blank. The two girls were in absolute shock.  
  
"The evil spirit from the millenium puzzle is back? How?" Tea asked.  
  
"I don't know but we have to stop him before he hurts CJ. I just walked by him like it was nothing. I let him go off with her." Mia exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no. Bakura will hate himself if he hurts her. We have to stop him. Do you know where they could have gone?" Tea asked.  
  
"No. I didn't hear anything about that." Mia answered.  
  
Both girls were now in a huge panic. They didn't know what to do. Joey walked in through the door. "Hey girls. What's up?" He asked.  
  
Mia ran over and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Do you know which direction CJ and Bakura went?"  
  
"Sure he said. They were headed along the coast. I'm bettin' on one of those make out beaches you know. To kiss and makeup." He said.  
  
The girl looked at each other then grabbed Joey and took off out the door.  
  
"Hey! What the big idea?" He demanded.  
  
"No time to explain." Tea said. "To sum it up. Bad Bakura is back and CJ is in danger." They waved down the road for a taxi or some tourist bus to stop for them.  
  
Sure enough a small cart pulled over and they all hopped in. "We have to find them before it's too late."  
  
The Cove  
  
Thief wrapped his arm around CJ and admired her pretty face. He slipped through a patch of trees with her to the very well hidden hide away.  
  
What a shame I have to kill her. He said inside and there was still no response. You really are a heartless bastard now aren't you Bakura? I wouldn't let my ladylove die. There was still no response. Well if you don't care. I'll make sure to rip her heart out good and proper first.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Sorry for the NC-17 part. I wasn't sure if it was that bad but hey: better safe than sorry. It just felt like something that evil Bakura needed to say. Love to here some reviews. 


	7. Running OUt of Time

I'm trying to get in as much writing as I can so sorry if my updating takes a little longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything or any rights to Yu-gi-oh characters or the show in general.  
  
Aloha Love  
  
Chapter 7  
  
CJ sat down on the blanket next to thief and cuddled against his side. She felt so safe and happy there. She didn't want him to have to leave. Maybe there were boarding competitions in Japan. She could go back with him. She could get away from her brother too. Anything was possible right then. She let out a soft purr of content.  
  
Thief grinned. I was time to go in for the kill. He put his hand under her chin and brought her lips up to his. The contact sent electricity down her spine. She gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed into the kiss further causing her to fall back onto the blanket. He was now over top of her with his arms supporting him above her.  
  
This is your last chance to change your mind. He said in the back of his mind. A weak voice responded. Please.don. He cut in. Too late.  
  
Joey, Mia and Tea all ran along the shore frantically looking for the cove. So far all they had succeeded in doing was disturbing a bunch of couples and an angry dog which had chased Joey off the beach.  
  
"I think it's still following me." Joey said as he looked around paranoid.  
  
"Forget about the stupid dog Joey. We need to find them before it's too late." Tea said.  
  
"Right." Mia and Joey said in unison.  
  
"But how are we going to find them? We have no idea where they could be." Mia said.  
  
Tea was distracted. "No. But I think I know someone who just might." Tea said. She ran over to the familiar golf cart train and found Milana leaned up against it eating a sandwich with Mako and Kimo.  
  
"Aloha Tea." Milana said.  
  
"Aloha. Look, we need to find Bakura. It's an emergency. We think he went to some private cove with CJ. Do you know where it might be?" Tea asked.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha. Tea, you're not jealous are you? That give you no right to intrude on their date." Mako said.  
  
Tea went over and lifted Mako up by the shirt collar. "This isn't a joke!" She snapped. Mako's eyes were wide with fear. She really did have very strong arms. "Bakura and CJ are in a lot of trouble and we need to find them fast." Tea said. "If you're not going to help then you may have just cost CJ her life." Tea was near tears. She hated what was happening.  
  
Kimo stood up. "If what you say is true then we must help you. I think I know which cove they'd be at. It's the most isolated cove on the main island. Milana. Let's take them on the 'tugger'." Kimo said.  
  
Milana stood up and hopped into the tugger along with the others. She sped it down the road as fast as she could towards the cove.  
Thief pulled away from CJ and looked her in the eyes. She was so vulnerable to him right then. It was perfect. He pulled away from her and sat there looking at her. "That's it?" He said.  
  
She sat up with a confused look on her face. "What's it?" She asked.  
  
"That. That kiss. Is that it?" He asked again.  
  
"Yes. Why? What was wrong?" She asked. He could see the hurt starting to form.  
  
"Sorry love it's just. It wasn't that good. To be quite honest it was terrible." He said.  
  
"What the hell!" She was starting to become angry too.  
  
"Don't get upset darling but I was just expecting a lot more from you. I'd assumed you'd had a little more practice." He said.  
  
"Practice." She was really confused now. Why was he saying this to her.  
  
"Ya. You know. It's obvious you've been around the block a few times so I just thought you knew what you were doing." Thief said.  
  
"Are you calling me a slut?" She asked. The hurt was boiling over now.  
  
Thief sighed. "Okay. Maybe I miss judged. Here. Let's try it again. Maybe it was just a bad round." He leaned in to kiss her. She shoved him back.  
  
"Get away from me Bakura!" She shouted.  
  
"Now there's no need to be all tight about it know." He said.  
  
"Asshole!" She shouted. She tried to stand up but he had a tight grip on her arm, which was getting tighter.  
  
"Bakura. Let go! You're hurting me!" She hissed.  
  
"Good." He grinned. "I want to here you scream."  
  
The Boardwalk  
  
Tea had called Tristan at the house on her cell phone and told him to go down to the boardwalk to get Yugi and Yami when they were done dueling. Tristan was feeling a lot better by this time and took off right away.  
  
Tristan ran to the middle of the boardwalk and found Yami about to finish a duel against a person called Bela.  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!" Yami shouted. The Dark Magician waved his hands and blew away the opponents last monster bringing his life points down to zero. Everyone in the audience cheered. Tristan ran over to Yami and yanked him by the arm.  
  
"Tristan? What's wrong?" Yami asked.  
  
"Bakura's on the wrong side of the tracks again and he's gonna hurt CJ if we don't hurry." Tristan said.  
  
"Come again?" Yami said.  
  
Tristan groaned. "Evil Bakura is back and he's out to kill CJ!" He explained.  
  
"So I was right." Yami said. "Something was really wrong yesterday. Let's find Yugi and find them."  
  
"Right." Tristan said.  
  
The Beach  
  
CJ looked at Bakura with confusion. Did he just threaten her?  
  
"Bakura?" She asked softly.  
  
He slapped her across the face. "Stop calling me that. That name is the name of a pathetic wuss that doesn't have the balls to take charge of his own life." He hissed. "I on the other hand do."  
  
CJ whimpered. "Bakura stop. You're scaring me."  
  
"Good" he grinned. "It'll make it much more enjoyable to kill you." He laughed. He was about to hit her again but this time she blocked the hit and countered him by kneeing him in the gut. This caused him to let go. She struggled on her knees to get away but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. She screamed but she knew it would do no good. No one would hear her. Thief climbed over her and held her down. "Come on love. Give us a kiss."  
  
She hissed at him. "Over my dead body."  
  
He laughed and said. "That'll be arranged soon enough."  
  
Please.Don't.  
  
Shut up Bakura!  
  
He placed his hands on her neck but she put her fingers in between to prevent him from completely choking her.  
  
"Bakura.Please." She begged.  
  
He laughed at this. He loved every minute of it.  
  
"Bakura stop it!" Shouted Yugi as he ran out onto the beach with the others behind. This distracted Thief and loosened his grip around her neck. She took the opportunity to kick him off and stand up. She stood with her hand up and poised ready to fight. He laughed.  
  
"Stupid girl. You were lucky to get away. However, When I'm done with you you'll wish I'd finished you off in the sand." He sneered.  
  
"Bakura. You've got to be listening in there. You have to take control or you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Yami shouted.  
  
Thief laughed. "You fool. Bakura is dead and he isn't coming back."  
  
"What's going on?" CJ was trying to understand.  
  
"I think it's time we all went on a second vacation." Thief said. "This one's been so much fun but now it's my turn to pick. Let's take a trip to the shadow realm!" Thief said.  
  
The millenium ring glowed and they were engulfed in the darkness.  
  
"Not this creepy place again." Tristan said.  
  
"Hey at least we're not three inches tall." Joey added.  
  
"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" CJ shouted.  
  
Tea stepped up. "Well you see CJ. Back in ancient times in Egypt the sorcerers played duel monsters games with magic. This is the shadow realm where most of the losers would end up." Tea continued explaining all the details ass best as she could. "Some of the millenium items have spirits residing in them which can take over the body or aid the person currently owning it. Yami used to be the spirit inside the millenium puzzle." She pointed to Yami who waved and blushed. "Anyway, Bakura's millenium ring is no exception, except it contain the spirit of an evil tomb raider who will pretty much doing anything to get what he wants. So what you're seeing isn't Bakura, it's the bad guy."  
  
CJ stood in shock. "Blimey." She said.  
  
"Well I'm glad she's up to par with the rest of you idiots but I think it's time we took care of business." Thief said in an impatient manner.  
  
"You want to duel. Fine. Lets go." Yami said.  
  
"I'm not interested in you right now King Yami." He released an intense bolt of light, which struck Yami and Yugi down. "I'll deal with both of you later."  
  
"Yugi! Yami!" Tea shouted. She ran over to them.  
  
"I'm sick of dueling. It has proven nothing but irritating. I'll just take what is rightfully mine." He shouted.  
  
"Mia? Joey? Why don't one of you challenge him?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I'm no match for him. He's really gotten powerful." Mia said.  
  
"Joey?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I don't have my deck with me." Joey grumbled.  
  
"Oh great. Now what do we do?" Tristan mumbled.  
  
"I challenge you to a duel!" CJ yelled at Bakura.  
  
"What?" Thief turned to her.  
  
"I said I challenge you to a duel!" She shouted again.  
  
"You can't be serious." Thief snorted.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Tristan whispered to her.  
  
"What else am I going to do?" She asked.  
  
Thief grinned. "All right love. I accept your challenge. If I win though, I get the millenium puzzle, Yami's soul and you. The whole haul!" She shouted.  
  
"Fine. But if I win. You are permanently banned to the shadow realm, the millenium items you have stolen will go back to their rightful owners and we are all granted our freedom. Bakura included." She shouted.  
  
"Deal." Thief laughed.  
  
"CJ are you nuts? You can't take him on!" Mia shouted. "He's too strong."  
  
"Yes I can." CJ said. "I've been running like a coward all of my life. Baking down whenever there was danger. Not anymore. I won't give up. I know I can do this."  
  
"How touching." Thief said. "But pretty speeches aren't going to win you this duel."  
  
CJ walked up to the platform and pulled her deck out, setting it on the table.  
  
"Shut up!" She said.  
  
"Let's duel!"  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Reviews please! 


	8. The Duel

Thank you so much for all the positive feedback. The more the better. I've still got a couple more chapters for this story. Sorry if it takes me a while to update. ( P.S. For the duel between CJ and Thief I'm going with the rules from the game the 'Eternal Duelist'. I know them the best.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything related to Yu-gi-oh or it's characters  
  
Aloha Love  
  
Chapter 8  
  
CJ and Thief stood across from each other. Both held their cards close and stared at the opponent. Neither was moving. CJ was the first to play.  
  
She thought to herself. I've already been warned that this spirit is dangerous so I can't be taking chances. I better prepare as best as I can. It's been so long since I've dueled but I can't give up. There is a lot riding on this duel. "I place one card face down and place one monster in defense mode." She said. "That ends my turn.  
  
"Very well." Thief said. "I'll also place one card face down and a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
She was curious to what he was planning but she decided she needed to take the opportunity to take an early lead. "I summon the Whiptail crow in attack mode! Whiptail crow, attack the face down card!" She shouted. The bird swung at the card and it flipped up. "A morphing jar." She said.  
  
"That's right." Said thief. "That means each of us must discard our hands and draw new ones.  
  
She grumbled at him and threw her hand in the graveyard. She then drew a new hand and investigated what she now had.  
  
"My turn." Said thief. "I play Vorse raider in attack mode. Vorse Raider, take out the Whiptail crow!"  
  
CJ watched as her life points dropped to 7750. (They started with 8000)  
  
She only had one card in her hand capable of beating his Vorse raider but she didn't want to waste it yet. "I place one more card face down in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
Thief grinned. "Retreating already? Very well. I summon a second Vorse Raider onto the field. First Vorse Raider, attacker the face down monster on the left." The Vorse raider attacked the magician of faith. This meant CJ could get one magic card from the graveyard. She looked through the cards and found her monster reborn card. She'd definitely need it later.  
  
"Vorse Raider, attack the other face down monster!" He yelled. The card was flipped up. It was the soldier of stone. This caused Thief to lose 100 life points.  
  
"Nice try." CJ said. "My turn." She drew another card. It was one of her best cards. She finally had a strategy. "I play graceful charity." She said. She was about to draw the tree cards when thief cut in.  
  
"Not so fast." Thief smiled at her. "I'll activate my trap card magic jammer. I smell a plan and I intend to stop it right there."  
  
Dammit. She thought to herself. Now she had no choice. She'd have to play it. "Very well. I play cyber-stein and activate his magic effect." She said. She knew it was a gamble but she had to take it. Her life points dropped 5000 all the way to 2250. "He allows me to summon one fusion monster from my deck and guess what I'm going to summon." She pulled out the card.  
  
"No. It can't be." He gasped.  
  
"Oh but it is." She said. "Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" She grinned. "And I activate the axe of misery to increase my soldier of stones attack strength to 2300."  
  
"All right CJ!" Shouted Tristan.  
  
"How can she summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" Joey asked. "I thought one Seto had the Blue eyes."  
  
"There are loop holes Joey." Yugi said as he tried to sit up. "A creature like cyber-stein can use magic to summon any fusion monster. Even one out of card the duelist doesn't own."  
  
"As if this game wasn't already confusing enough." Joey grumbled.  
  
"It does come at a great cost though. Look at CJ's life points." Tea said.  
  
CJ let out all of her attacks on Thief. It wiped out his Vorse raiders and brought his life points down to 4000.  
  
"I'll make you pay for that." He hissed. He drew another card and began to smile. "Must be my lucky day. I play Gemini Elf in attack mode. Elves, attack cyber-stein!"  
  
"Not so fast!" CJ cut in. "I play my face down card 'spell binding circle' and put it on your Gemini elves."  
  
He growled with discontent. He finished by placing one card face down.  
  
She drew her next card. "I put cyber-stein in defense mode and place one card on the field. Blue Eyes, Attack!"  
  
He chuckled. "Silly girl. You walked right into my trap." He flipped over his face down 'mirror force'. CJ's Blue eyes and stone soldier disappeared. She yelled at herself for being so foolish.  
  
"Now I'll summon Summoned Skull by sacrificing my Gemini Elf you so kindly put a spell on and I'll get rid of the last of your defenses."  
  
Her cyber-stein was gone.  
  
She drew another card. "I activate monster reborn to bring back the millenium shield in defense mode and I place one card face down."  
  
Thief over-looked the situation. "Don't worry my dear. It won't be much longer." He drew a card and smiled. "I activate shield and sword. Now with your millenium shield with a defense of zero I can wipe him out. Summoned Skull, attack!"  
  
"Not with my wobaku card. It protects my cards and life points for one turn." CJ said. She couldn't hold out much longer.  
  
She drew another card. This was ridiculous. These cards couldn't help her. She'd have to take another gamble. "I play one card face down in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
"Very well. Attack the face down card!" Thief shouted. His summoned skull attacked in full force and flipped the cyber jar card over.  
  
"You know this card don't you spirit. All monsters on the field are destroyed and we draw 5 new cards. Any monsters with low enough number of stars are then summoned to the field."  
  
"An awful big gamble my dear." Thief sneered.  
  
"It's a chance I have to take." She looked at her friends next to her. She hated risking this on a five-card draw.  
  
They each drew their cards. CJ played first. She first drew the swords of revealing light. It was no good right now. Then she drew the dark witch. She was weak so she put her in defense mode. Next she drew her dark magician which couldn't be summoned. She then drew La Ginn the Genie that she put into attack mode. Her final card was a trap card that couldn't be used. She started to pray.  
  
Thief drew his first card. It was another Vorse raider. How many did he have? He put it into attack mode. His next card was the dark elf, which he also put into attack mode. This wasn't looking good. His next card was the pot of greed. Only two more to go. He then drew a Komori dragon that he put into attack mode. All he needed was a monster with an attack of 500 or more to win the duel. He drew his final card.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here?" Thief said.  
  
He turned over the card and revealed it to CJ. Everyone leaned in to see.  
  
It was Neo The Mystic Swords Men. Thief had won.  
  
"No." CJ whispered.  
  
"Oh, yes my dear." He laughed as her life points hit zero.  
  
"The puzzle and the king of games are mine!" He shouted.  
  
"Oh yes.And you."  
  
End Of Chapter 8  
  
I love a good twist. I hate it when you get the old predictable ending. But don't think this is the end. I've still got a lot more too go. Please send reviews. 


	9. The Palace

Disclaimer: I don't own and probably never will own anything related to Yu- gi-oh (sigh)  
  
Aloha Love  
  
Chapter 9  
  
CJ sat on her cushion and stared at the wall. How could I lose? How could I fail all of them? She thought to herself. She'd been staring at the wall for so long that she'd memorized every line and every detail about it. All the cracks and odd colorings in the wall. She looked over to the other corner where Tea was sitting. She looked so distant. CJ felt even worse. All of this was her fault. Why did she have to drag these people through all of this?  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered to Tea.  
  
Tea looked up. "It's okay. You did the best you could." Tea reassured her but she knew that Tea was just trying to hold strong.  
  
CJ looked down at her new clothes. She'd been forced to wear a pair of long silk blue bell-bottom pants. She was also wearing a tube top with semi- translucent sleeves. She could have been an Arabian princess if not for the large shackles on her arms and feet to prevent her from getting away. Tea was dressed in an elegant yet plain looking white robe.  
  
This whole place had been designed through the magic of thief's three millennium items. He was unstoppable by all of them. CJ thought about Yami. The sick twisted spirit was now using poor guy as an energy source.  
  
Just then in walked Thief. Trailing behind him was Tristan and Yugi. Both were dressed in waist like robes that revealed all of their chests. CJ thought Yugi looked naked without the millenium puzzle around his neck. Both had their heads down as they each carried several objects. It was obvious that what Yugi was carrying was too heavy for him. He caught his foot in a crack in the floor and fell. He crashed to the floor with the object following behind him. The noise caused thief to turn around.  
  
"Insolent fool!" He shouted.  
  
"Please forgive him." Tristan begged. "The load was too heavy for him."  
  
"No excuses!" Thief shouted. "This boy has been a thorn in my side for a long time. He's lucky I let him live. I will punish him for being so clumsy." The millenium ring began to glow and Yugi began to scream.  
  
"Stop it you monster!" Tea shouted. "Leave him alone!"  
  
The ring stopped glowing. "I'm only playing with him young Tea. You will no when I am truly hurting him." He gave her a wicked grin and sat down in his elegant chair. "Ah! This is a mere taste of what I will achieve when I have collected all the millenium items. It will not be much longer." He laughed and then gave too claps. "CJ. I'm hungry. Bring me some food."  
  
CJ had no choice. She stood up and picked up the tray off of the table. She wished she could poison the food. She walked over and held out the tray. He pointed to the apple, which she then picked up and held out. He took at bite from it in her hands. "You no love. I can see why Bakura was so fond of you. You're very beautiful and you have this.spark in you. It draws men like a moth to the flame." He took another bite. It disgusted her and she began to pull away but he grabbed her chains and pulled her closer. "Be my bride." He said. "Be my bride and rule the world at my side. I can give you anything your heart desires."  
  
She lowered her face to his and glared at him. "I would die a thousand deaths before I would even consider such a thought." She snapped.  
  
He laughed. "Don't tempt me love." He sneered. He sat back in his chair and dismissed her from her place. She returned to her cushion in the corner.  
  
"I'm bored." He moaned. "I want entertainment." he clapped his hands and in walked Joey and Mia dressed up in jester costumes. "Entertain me." He commanded.  
  
"Bite me." They replied.  
  
He glared at their rebellion and shot a powerful shot of light at the floor before them leaving a gaping hole. The two immediately jumped and began dancing and parading around the room.  
  
"This is humiliating." Mia whispered to Joey.  
  
"I know Mia but I don't think we have a choice in the matter. We either dance or he turns us into bacon bits and quite frankly I'd rather look like an idiot that something that should be on top of a salad" Joey whispered back.  
  
"Good point." She said.  
  
Thief laughed at the spectacle that went on for an hour before finally grew tired and went to bed.  
  
Later that night, Tea and CJ sat alone in the dark. Neither could sleep. Both were trying to figure out how to get out of this mess.  
  
"This is all my fault." CJ moaned.  
  
"Let it go!" Tea said. "Blaming yourself isn't going to solve the problem, we need to figure out how to get out of here."  
  
"You aren't mad at me?" CJ asked.  
  
"No! You tried your best. I know that. We need to work together to get out of this mess." Tea told her.  
  
CJ nodded even though Tea couldn't see her in the dark. "What should we do first?" CJ asked.  
  
"Well, probably figuring out how to get out of these chains would be a good start." Tea said.  
  
CJ looked down at her chains. She tried to find a break in them but they appeared to be solid. The then tried tugging at them but it only made them tighter. She flinched at the pain.  
  
"No good." CJ said. "I think they're magic or something."  
  
Tea sighed. "Great. How do we get them off now?"  
  
CJ examined the room, looking for something that could help. That's when she noticed the bottle of lotion sitting in the moonlight. She'd noticed thief using it earlier on himself. She edged towards the bottle and tried to extend herself to reach the bottle but it was too far away.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tea asked her.  
  
She grunted. "I need that bottle. I have an idea."  
  
Tea stood up and walked toward the bottle. She was much closer to it. She could just touch it with her fingertips. "Almost." Tea said. She stretched a little father causing the chains to tighten. She tapped the bottle off the table and it hit the ground. Both girls stared at the door, waiting for him to walk in but he never came. Tea reached down and picked up the bottle. She walked back to her seat and felt the chains loosen again. They really must have been magic. She tossed it to CJ who began to pour it on her wrists.  
  
"What's your idea?" Tea asked.  
  
CJ began to rub it all over. "I think if I make my hands slippery enough I can fit them through the cuffs." She said. She began to tug at the cuffs and she felt her hand begin to slip through. It was still too small though. She then walked over to her cushion and felt the chains get looser. This allowed her to pull her hands all the way through. "Half way there." She said. She then began to work at the ones on her ankles that came off even easier. "I'm free." She whispered to Tea.  
  
She then moved over to her and worked at getting her free. Eventually they were both standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Ok Tea. I got us free. Now what?" CJ asked.  
  
"Now we need to split up to get more done." Tea whispered. "You go and free Yugi and Tristan and I'll take care of Joey and Mia."  
  
The two headed off in opposite directions of the palace. Thief must have put a lot of magic into building this place they thought.  
  
Tea eventually found the room she was looking for. Joey and Mia were still awake sitting on their beds staring off into nothing. "Psssst." Tea tried to be as quiet as she could.  
  
Joey looked up. "Tea. How'd you get loose?" He whispered.  
  
"No time for that." She snapped. "Hurry up and come one."  
  
Further down the hall CJ had found Tristan and Yugi and had used the lotion on their shackles to get them free.  
  
"Okay, everyone should be free by now Yugi. What should we do next?" CJ asked.  
  
"Well, the evil spirit is too powerful for us to take on right now so I suggest we find a way to make him weaker." Yugi explained.  
  
"How do you plan on doing that?" Tristan asked.  
  
"We need to steal back Yami and the puzzle." Yugi said.  
  
"Oh? Is that all." Tristan snorted.  
  
The three walked down the hall to Thief's bedroom. They carefully opened the door and walked in. Thief gave a loud snore from the bed. They all froze for a moment but then continued on.  
  
Yugi snuck up to the bed and looked over to see the Puzzle and the spirit on a chain around his neck. He knew Yami was inside the puzzle again. He carefully stuck out his hands and began to lift up the puzzle. Thief stirred a little but didn't wake. Yugi lifted the puzzle completely off of him and placed it around his own neck. He felt Yami's presence and was glad to feel it again.  
  
Both CJ and Tristan let out a big sigh. "That was close." CJ muttered.  
  
Yugi turned and smiled at her then was quickly pulled back. He turned again to see Bakura's face full of anger and hate. Thief was choking him with the chain. Yugi knew he had to hurry. "Spirit of the Puzzle." Yugi choked. "I.rel.release you!"  
  
The puzzle glowed and a brilliant light released from the puzzle. Yami appeared from the light next to Yugi.  
  
"You little imp!" Shouted thief. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." He pulled tighter on the chain making it harder for him to breathe.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami shouted. He tackled thief out of the bed causing Yugi to sink to the floor gasping for air.  
  
Just then Tea, Mia and Joey ran into the room.  
  
CJ wasn't sure what to do. She watched as Yami and the spirit that now possessed the man she loved, fought it out in the middle of the bedroom.  
  
She decided she needed to take action. She ran over and grabbed the candelabra and moved up behind thief.  
  
Right then thief blew Yami back with a powerful blast of energy causing Yami to hit the ground hard.  
  
CJ took a swing at the back of thief head but he turned around lightning fast and held it in mid air.  
  
"Hello love." He said. "How about a little privacy hmm?" His millenium ring glowed softly and everyone around them was frozen.  
  
"What have you done?" She hissed.  
  
"Just giving us some time alone." He chided.  
  
His hand began to glow and the staff of the candelabra became too hot to hold. She let go from the pain. Thief turned around and walked over to a table. "Before I finish you off lets play a little game. I'll read you your fortune."  
  
"Not interested." She said and made a move to kick him in the back of the head. She was suddenly paralyzed by the intense magic.  
  
"I said I'm going to read you your fortune." He repeated yet never turned around. He shuffled the deck and laid down the card. "Let's see your past." He said and flipped over the card on the right. He revealed the guardian of the fortress. "Ah, this card means that you were the supporter of your family. They loved you very much didn't they? You took care of them well didn't you?"  
  
She responded with a growl.  
  
"Fine, be that way. Next I'll read you're present situation." He flipped over the card in the middle. He revealed the unhappy maiden. "Well, well, well now this is not a surprise at all. This card means that you're alone and there isn't a good thing in your life. Serves you right since you trampled all over the one good thing you had. Am I hitting any sore spots love?  
  
She growled again.  
  
"Good." He chuckled. "Now it's time to read your future." He flipped over the final card and gasped. "The change of heart card. My favorite card is your future? Does this mean that you are ready to accept yourself at my side?"  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
He grinned. "Fantastic!" He released her from the spell and she brushed herself off. "I knew you'd come to your senses." He said.  
  
"I did." She responded.  
  
The room glowed again and all the others came back to life. "Great news everyone!" Thief exclaimed. "My queen has excepted my offer."  
  
Everyone gasped. "CJ? How could you?" Tea glared at her.  
  
CJ lowered her head.  
  
"She got some sense back into her." Thief smiled. "Now it's time to put you all back in your places." He said and his millenium ring began to glow.  
  
"Just as soon as I put you in yours." CJ shouted and hit him over the back of the head with the candelabra which had cooled off.  
  
He hit the floor with a grunt. "What the hell?" He shouted.  
  
She mocked him. "Sorry love. Had a change of heart."  
  
He growled and quickly hopped to his feet. "You bitch!" He screamed and his ring began to glow again. The magic brought CJ to her knees. He walked forward and drew a knife from his belt.  
  
"You will pay for that little prank." He hissed.  
  
"CJ!" Everyone shouted and ran towards her but Thief used the magic of the millenium ring to hold them to their places. "I'll deal with all of you in a minute."  
  
"Bakura! I know you can hear me in there. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never dream of hurting you." She told him.  
  
"You idiot. Bakura is dead." Thief yelled and drew the knife closer.  
  
Isn't that right?  
  
Please don't.  
  
"Bakura, I care too much about you to ever do such a thing to you. I should have told you but I was afraid of losing you but I list you anyway. Bakura I'm begging you to let us go. I love you."  
  
"Shut up bitch!" Thief yelled and slapped her across the face.  
  
Don't  
  
Shut up Bakura! I'm going to finish this.  
  
"Bakura! I love you! Please don't!" CJ pleaded.  
  
Suddenly Thief grabbed his head in pain. "No!" He screamed. "Not now. We are so close. We can have it all."  
  
CJ realized it was getting through. "Bakura! Don't listen to him. You're friends need you! I need you!" She shouted.  
  
Thief let out another scream. "She's lying!" He hissed. "She's lying!"  
  
I can't let you do this.  
  
You must. You're nothing without me.  
  
Wrong.  
  
What?  
  
I said you're wrong.  
  
I'm not wrong. You're nothing.  
  
Wrong, I'm me. I'm a friend to these people and I won't let you hurt then.  
  
No. You're nothing. Nothing!  
  
I'm Bakura.  
  
The millenium ring glowed one more time causing the room to fill with the intense light. Suddenly Bakura's face looked different. He felt to his knees to weak to stand and dropped the knife. "I'm sorry." He whispered before passing out.  
  
CJ caught him as he fell and began to cry. Everyone else stood silent.  
  
It was over.  
  
End Of Chapter 9  
  
Well how was it? I think I've got one more chapter to go.  
  
Reviews please. 


	10. Billy Boy

Thanks Black Dragon. He he he.I don't have anything to do today. That means I can write all day. YAY. I love this way too much. I thought I was going to end this in one more chapter but I just got a whole bunch of ideas to add in. (Don't worry, I'm not going to drag this thing out.). I just feel like I've been unfair to some of the characters.  
  
Joey: Ya, why are you making me look like such a moron.  
  
Lila: Do you really want an answer to that?  
  
Tristan: You got me drunk!  
  
Lila: Ya. He he.  
  
Tristan: It's not funny. Now writers all over are gonna be getting ideas like that. (*Stares at other writers*)  
  
Yami: And since when do I drool? I never drool!  
  
Lila: Oh yeah? (*starts typing furiously*)  
  
Yami: (*Starts to drool*) Cut it out!  
  
Lila: You all should have spoke up before I posted. It's too late now.  
  
*Everyone growls*  
  
Lila: Let's get on with this now shall we? CJ?  
  
CJ: Lila here doesn't own anything involving Yu-gioh so stop bugging her!  
  
Lila: That was um.thanks CJ.  
  
Aloha Love  
  
Chapter 10  
  
I had been a week since all of it had happened and she sat on the beach all alone. She really wasn't sure what to think. It all sounded like something from a fairy tale when she said it to herself. CJ stared out at the water for a moment then laid back into the sand. It felt great to be back in her own clothes but inside she was so confused. Everything about Bakura had been flipped around. Could she actually trust him? Tea had reassured her that the evil spirit couldn't come back but inside she felt confused and unsure. Maybe going for a surf would help her clear her mind. She grabbed her board lying next to her and ran out into the water.  
  
The cool waves hit against her skin and she began to paddle out into the water. The waves were nothing special on this part of the beach, but they were good enough for her to do a little surfing. She turned around and paddles into the waves. The wave picked her up and she pushed herself up on the board. She cut into the waves with accuracy and grace. No one else could surf the way she could. She tried to pull some amateur stunts on her bored and found each easier than the last. It was a little boring but it felt good to be out on the water. She sat down on her board for a moment to take a small break.  
  
"Hello you little maggot." A deep voice said from behind.  
  
She'd been so intent on her boarding that she hadn't even notice Billy come up from behind.  
  
"Billy.I-" She began.  
  
"You what you little bitch?" He snapped. She was tired of being called that.  
  
"Go away." She said. Was she standing up to him?  
  
"What was that?" He asked.  
  
"I said get lost." She said. Yep, she was standing up to him.  
  
"I suggest you rephrase yourself." He was beginning to get angry.  
  
"Alright mate, how about this? You've been nothing but a dead weight to me every since I started competing. You're lazy and you're a failure at all you do. I hate you and I never want to see your face again." She snapped.  
  
He was pissed now. "You have no right to say those things. You belong to me!" He shouted.  
  
"Oh, please. Could I see the paper work because last time I check I was my own person here." She couldn't believe how mouthy she was being.  
  
"I'll make you pay for that." He yelled and tried to grab her. She kicked at him and knocked him off of his board. She paddled away quickly and got onto another wave. She headed straight for her brother then took a sharp turn and wiped him out with the wave let off by it.  
  
"Bitch!" He screamed.  
  
She headed into the shore and picked up her board. She could hear her brother yelling. "You blokes! Get her!"  
  
Just then two of Billy's friend came out from the trees. Both of them grinned at her. She knew she was in trouble but she wasn't going to run. "Come and get me!" She hissed.  
  
The men advanced on her. She planted her board in the sand to free her hands up. The first man tried to attack her but she dove behind her board. He hit the board with such a force that it broke off a large part of the end.  
  
Shit! She thought. I'm gonna have to buy a new board.  
  
She bent down and picked up the piece of board that had broken off. She rolled out of the way before the men could grab a hold of her. She ran around the one and hit him square in the back of the head with the piece of board. "Nighty- night." She said as the bid man fell unconscious. She sensed the second man coming up from behind her and planned her next move. The man dove straight at her so she sidestepped and stuck out her foot. He tripped over her foot and ran face first into the remainder of her surfboard that was planted in the sand.  
  
"This is what Jacky Chan must feel like." She told herself.  
  
She turned and saw her brother walking up the beach. He pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed it at her.  
  
"You idiot!" She said. "That gun won't work. You had it in the water."  
  
He shot up into the air. "Funny. It seems fine to me."  
  
Oh shit. She thought.  
  
He pointed the gun at her. "It's been fun sister but as the natives say: 'Aloha a hui hou'." He pointed the gun at her.  
  
"I thought I was your meal ticket?" She said.  
  
"I also said that you were expendable remember." He told her. "You turned on your family. And that cannot be forgiven."  
  
"You're not my family." She hissed.  
  
"Oh really? Then who is hmm? That boy Bakura? Funny, last I heard he and his friends weren't talking to you." He cut at her with his words.  
  
"I once had a brother. He is dead to me now." She was tense all over. She'd be dead soon.  
  
"Really. I have a sister. She'll be dead to me soon." He laughed and got ready to shot.  
  
CJ closed her eyes and waited for the shot.  
  
"Awiwi keiki! Get the haule!"  
  
Suddenly a bunch of boys and girls of all ages toppled Billy. The gun was knocked from his hand as at least twenty people toppled onto him.  
  
CJ looked and saw Kimo, Milana, Mako and O'kriana standing on the beach next to the hoard.  
  
"Get off of me!" Billy screamed but they had him pinned in the sand.  
  
"Billy Walker. You are under arrest for the attempted murder of your sister. You are also charged for physically assaulting Ryuo Bakura. You have the right to remain silent. Anything so say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Milana said as she cuffed Billy. She wasn't just a tour guide. She also was a member of the local police force.  
  
"Wazzap sistah?" Kimo asked CJ.  
  
"You guys saved me." She said.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha. Think nothing of it. We're just glad to see your brother is in jail. He's done all the damage he's ever going to do." Mako said.  
  
"Thank you. You're the best mates a girl could ever ask for." CJ said and gave each of them a hug.  
  
"Of course CJ." O'kriana said. "You're family to us. You've been on this island so long. We couldn't let something bad happen to you."  
  
CJ's eyes filled with tears. "Thanks you."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Bakura lay up in his room, staring at the ceiling.  
  
What have I done? He thought to himself. I just let him take over. I just gave up. I nearly killed all of them. I nearly killed CJ. I'm a monster. I shouldn't even be aloud to talk to them.  
  
Just then there was a knock on Bakura's door.  
  
"May I come in?" Yami peered in the door.  
  
Bakura didn't answer so Yami entered.  
  
"Bakura, you need to stop beating yourself up over this." Yami said. "It's over now. You won the fight. You over came it for all of us and for that we are grateful."  
  
"I could have killed all of you." Bakura said bluntly.  
  
"Yes you could have but you didn't. You cared to much to hurt us." Yami said.  
  
"I hurt CJ." He said. "All those things I said. Those words; I hit her. She hates me." He buried his head into his pillow.  
  
"Are you sure? Have you even bothered to talk to the poor girl because she might feel very differently about this situation? Maybe she feels that she hurt you." Yami said.  
  
Bakura sat up. "What? She didn't do anything. I got upset. I gave up. I let him win. I hurt her. I-"  
  
"You didn't hurt her!" Yami yelled. "Bakura don't you get it. It wasn't you. You and that tombrobber are two totally different people. Two completely different souls. He said all of those things not you. HE did all of those things, not you." Yami was getting irritated with his friend. Why did he always have to take the blame? "For the love of Ra! I've forgiven you. Everyone else in this house has forgiven you. Why can't you just except that?"  
  
"You've forgiven me?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Yes!" Yami yelled. "And since I am the king of games I command you to get out of this bed, get dressed and get over it!" Yami boomed and stood tall at he could.  
  
Bakura couldn't help but smile. "Yes sir, king Yami."  
  
"That's better." Yami said and walked out of the room.  
  
About ten minutes later Bakura came walking down the stair are cleaned up.  
  
"Well look who decided to join the land of the living." Joey said. "How you feeling pal?"  
  
Bakura gave him a smile. "I'm doing fine. What is everyone up to?"  
  
"We're all going down to watch Yami and Yugi in the final part of the tournament. They've switched it into two team duels just for fun and Yugi and Yami are in the finals!" Tea squealed.  
  
"That's great!" Bakura said.  
  
"So lets get going already." Yugi whined from the front door. The kid was always in a rush.  
  
Everyone headed out to the boardwalk.  
  
"So how are you today Mia?" Joey asked.  
  
"I'm alright." Mia replied.  
  
"Good. Good." Joey sat for a moment in deep thought about what to say next. "Um Mia?"  
  
"Yes." She replied. Her heart was jumping out of her throat at this point.  
  
"I was just wondering. You see I got these tickets from the luau the other week and the trip is today. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." She said.  
  
Mia was shocked. He likes me! She thought but her instincts to protect herself kicked in. "You'd like me to go on the trip with you Joey?"  
  
"Yes. I really like you Mia." Joey tried to hide how much he was blushing.  
  
"I like you too Joey." Mia said.  
  
"Really?" Joey started babbling. "That's great Mia. I mean...I knew it all along, I could see it in your eyes, you can't resist the Joe-man."  
  
"Another perfect moment ruined by Joey's big mouth." Tea muttered.  
  
Everyone waited to Mia to retaliate but she just smiled.  
  
"Sometimes I think you're ego is getting to big for you to carry." She teased.  
  
"Whoa. Did we just walk into another dimension? She's not beating him senseless." Tristan said.  
  
"Welcome to the twilight zone!" Tea mocked.  
  
Both Joey and Mia glared back at their friends.  
  
Tristan realized something. "Joey! What about the double date you promised me?"  
  
"Sorry Tristan but this date is a little more important then some cute beach girls." Joey said. This caused Mia's eyes to light up and she rested against his side. Who knew Joey could be so smooth?  
  
Tristan sat back and frowned. Now what was he supposed to do?  
  
The tugger stopped in front of the boardwalk and Yugi and Yami took off towards their designated dueling spot.  
  
Bakura walked down the boardwalk toward where the duel would take place. He turned and saw the 'Out Back Boards' shop was open. He wondered if he should go in. He decided against it. She wouldn't want to talk to him.  
  
He walked past and CJ stared at him from the counter. Tito looked at her staring at him. "Don't worry Sea Bird. That boy will come to his senses eventually." He reassured her.  
  
She hoped so. She missed him a lot. 


	11. Aloha Love

I'm sorry if there is confusion about what the characters are thinking. It is supposed to be Italic but my stupid computer refuses to register that. *Kicks computer*  
  
Anyway.on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nay other the Yu-gi-oh characters or anything in relation to them.  
  
Aloha Love  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Yugi and Yami had won the tournament with relative ease. As their reward they were crowned and would be the guests of honor at the luau next week. (That's right.there's another)  
  
Joey and Mia had officially started dating and their trip had gone really well. Except when Joey fell off the boat trying to impress Mia with his dance moves and the crew members had to fish him out. She kept telling herself: I can't believe I'm in love with a dufous.  
  
Even Tristan was doing well. He had gone out on two dates with Milana this week and things were going really well. Life for the group seemed to be going really well.  
  
Bakura was sitting on the beach staring at a large crowd that had surrounded CJ. They were asking for photo's and autographs again. He couldn't convince himself to go talk to her. Something inside just told him no. But he had to. He couldn't lose her like this.  
  
The crowd eventually cleared and CJ went and sat on her towel up further on the beach. She knew he was there but she pretended not to notice.  
  
Bakura couldn't take it any longer. He forced himself up and walked over to her.  
  
You fool! She'll make an idiot of you again! The spirit said.  
  
Shut up spirit!  
  
"Aloha CJ." Bakura said.  
  
She looked up at his and gave his a smile. "G'day Bakura."  
  
"May I sit?" He asked.  
  
She nodded and moved over so there was room for him too. He sat down and looked at her. All the emotions came flowing back, the need, and the love.all of it made his dizzy but he loved every minute of it. He finally convinced himself to talk. "I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"For what?" She asked.  
  
"For everything I've done to you. I let that monster hurt you. I." He was cut short by her finger placed on his lips. "Shhhh." She said. "It's okay. It wasn't you. You'd never hurt me like that. You saved me from him. I should be thanking you."  
  
"I should have warned you." Bakura said.  
  
"And I should have warned you." She said. "So I guess we're even." She grinned.  
  
Bakura felt his brain turn to mush. She'd really forgiven him? After all of that? Why? He was cut short in his thoughts when he felt her lips bang up against his own. Now he couldn't think of anything. All he could do was return the kiss. Her sweet lips tasted like strawberries to him. He felt everyone of his worries wash away. How did he ever let her go? They pulled away from the kiss and smiled at each other.  
  
"CJ?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" She answered.  
  
"Will you go the luau with me?" He asked.  
  
"Of course." She said.  
  
THE LUAU  
  
This luau was even bigger than the last. There were more lights and even more food.  
  
Joey's eyes lit up at the sight of the giant buffet. "It's beautiful." He said. Mia rolled her eyes at him. Joey looked at her with pleading eyes, waiting for permission to attack the table. Mia gave a big sigh and nodded at him. He took off like a shot towards the table and began eating.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Are you that hungry Joey?" Mako asked from the opposite side of the table.  
  
Joey gave a quick nod and continued eating. Mako stared at him. I see you are especially fond of the poke. ha ha ha."  
  
Joey looked up. "What's poke?"  
  
"Raw Fish." Mako said.  
  
Joey's eyes got big. He began coughing and swearing. Joey loved to eat, but if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was raw meat of any kind. It was as if he thought it was an insult to the meat. Mako laughed at him.  
  
Tristan and Milana sat together at one of the tables exchanging phone numbers and mailing addresses. It was only another three days before they had to leave.  
  
Bakura realized this and held CJ tighter in his arms as they danced to the soft music. CJ felt him tense up and looked up into his eyes. "Bakura? What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I leave in three days." He said softly. "I don't want to leave you."  
  
She hugged him tight. "I don't want to leave you either Bakura." She said. "Lets try and enjoy what we do have though k?"  
  
He nodded and then got a great idea. "CJ?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come back to Japan with me." He said looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
They stopped moving. "Bakura I."  
  
"I know it seems like a lot but I really love you. You could come to Japan with me and board there."  
  
"Bakura." She said. "I'm so flattered. I'd love to go with you but." She hesitated. "These people are my family. I.I don't know if I can leave them."  
  
Bakura felt his heart break a little. "Oh." he said.  
  
She jumped back in. "I didn't say no." She said. "But I didn't say yes."  
  
"I understand." He said. "You need to think about it. How about this? Our plane leaves at 9 on Wednesday. If you are coming, be packed and ready at the port. If not, just stay home. I don't know if I could stand to say good bye to you." He brushed he face lightly.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. "I love you Bakura." She whispered.  
  
"I love you too CJ." He whispered back and kissed her softly.  
  
WEDNESDAY  
  
Everyone was finishing packing and rushing out the door.  
  
Mia was in a panic. "Where's my blow dryer? Where's my blow dryer?" She screamed.  
  
Joey came rushing in. "I found it!" He yelled and handed it to her. She stroked it like it was a precious cat.  
  
"Joey, you're a hero!" She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long and fiery kiss.  
  
Joey made a mental note to hide the blow dryer again later when they got home and pretend to find it again.  
  
Bakura finished loading his luggage into the back of the tugger and Milana drove them to the airport. She gave a long sigh. "I'm gonna miss all of you." She said. She walked over to Tristan. "Especially you Tristan. I will miss you the most." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips that left him speechless. "Aloha a hui hou." She gave him one last hug.  
  
"Aloha." He said softly and walked into the port.  
  
They all walked into the airport. Bakura looked around the building for her but he saw nothing. "She didn't come." he said.  
  
Yami patted him on the back. "I'm sorry." Yami said.  
  
Everyone walked into the port after checking all their luggage. The plane took off into the sky, headed back to Domino City.  
The plane landed and the whole group unloaded. Bakura had been quiet the whole time. He couldn't form words for what he felt.  
  
Tea leaned over to Yami. "Should we try to comfort him?" Tea asked.  
  
"No. He needs time to be left alone." Yami said.  
  
Bakura stood there. He felt like he had that night on the beach. This time he wouldn't give in though. He had to accept it.  
  
Eventually. Bakura walked down the sidewalk to a cab he found and got driven home. As he walked up to his house he could feel the loneliness radiating off of it. He let out a sigh nut then noticed that his front door was open.  
  
"Oh great. First I lose the girl. Then my house is robbed. Bloody [beep] [beeping][beeping] I mean for [beep] [beep] [beep]." He continued on for a short while and then walked into the front door.  
  
Now he was confused. Everything was still there. Suddenly he was attacked from the side by a dark figure that pinned him to the ground.  
  
"Aloha Love!" CJ shouted at him.  
  
"CJ!" He yelped in surprise. "I thought."  
  
She stood up. "I know, I know.I was all packed and everything and then I forgot some stuff, then I realized I forgot to say good bye to Kimo and O'kriana and by the time I got to the airport it had already taken off." She took a deep breath. "So I pulled some strings and got this private jet thingy, which was really nice and I got here as fast as I could and looked up your address and realized I'd beaten you home so I decided to break in, which now I realize was really stupid, and might I mention, way to easy you really should have that lock checked I mean I won't feel safe living here if it."  
  
He'd placed his fingers over her lips to quiet her rambling. "You're going to live with me?" He asked.  
  
Her eyes shone like two blue gemstones. "Of course. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."  
  
"I love you." Bakura said.  
  
"I love you too." She said.  
  
They embraced each other for a long moment and then she pulled away.  
  
"I made supper for us." She said. "Oh, I better get this out in the open before I start living here." She said. I have one special request."  
  
"What's that?" He asked.  
  
"You're gonna have to cut back on the swearing. I heard you outside. You would have made a sailor blush." She teased.  
  
He laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist and walked with her into the kitchen.  
  
THE END  
  
Yay! It's all done. Now to move onto my next story. I'm thinking of doing another romance one. If you have any recommendations on which character I should write about next, let me now.  
  
Reviews Please! 


End file.
